


I Had Dreams of You in Places I've Not Seen Before

by oliviathecf



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: They have that drink together.





	I Had Dreams of You in Places I've Not Seen Before

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to say that this is how Hal&Pals should've ended...but it would've been nice. Like how my HalSin fic based in Morrison's run was incredibly early, this one is incredibly late. I started this while working on my Big Bang fic but I had to shelf it to finish that.
> 
> So, here it is now. And it's as close to romantic as I think these two can get. 
> 
> Title is from "You Worry Me" by Nathaniel Rateliff & The Night Sweats, which is a great GuyHal song imo.
> 
> This fic has been translated into 中文, which you can find [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493419)

After everything that had happened, with the Darkstars, with Zod, with the Controllers, Hal was tired in a way that was bone deep. It wasn’t like he didn’t sleep, he found minutes and sometimes hours where he could nip away and crash in a Sector House or on a couch or leaning up against a wall. But it was never enough and he was ready for a break, felt like it was something he deserved.

When Guy asked, he was going to say no. He was going to go to Earth and sort things out with that life that he hadn’t gotten to lead in a long time, but he was just...exhausted. Everything he had to do on Earth was difficult and he just wanted something easy for a change. He could picture Carol, his brother, waiting for him at home but he could go off and see them tomorrow. Have a few drinks with Guy and maybe the others, crash somewhere for a night, and then see what he needed to see through. 

What was one more day in the scheme of the years he had spent away from everyone there?

So he said yes, that he would like to have that drink. It felt like the right thing to do, a bookend to all the time they had spent together. The four of them, the Four Corpsmen, having one more drink before they broke off into their own lives.

But then Kyle and John had declined the offer, Kyle wanting to catch up with his pencils and paper, John wanting to watch the new Lanterns come in, and Guy had shrugged them off.

“More for us then, right, Jordan?”

Hal chuckled, nodding his head. They all stepped away from John, who kept his eyes onto the sky with a smile spread across his face. Kyle flew off in the other direction with a wave and a grin, while Hal turned his attention to Guy.

“Where are we going?” He asked, following Guy as he took off.  
“My place. I have a case of beer with our names on it and I jus’ don’t really feel like going out.”

He could agree with that. He followed Guy over to the Sector House he had been staying in and wondered when the last time he had been to Earth was.

Like any Sector House, Guy’s was pretty bare, perfunctory even. That wasn’t to say that there wasn’t a little bit of Guy in it, Hal stopped at his dresser and noticed the various pictures on it. There were pictures of his family, none of his father, and a picture of the Justice League that Guy had put face down. There was a crack in the glass of that one and Hal knew that Guy’s time in the League hadn’t been anywhere close to pleasant. 

By far and away, there were more pictures of his fellow Lanterns. Both photographs and drawings that Kyle had done, the four of them, bright and happy. They looked impossibly young in some of the photographs, the polaroids somehow newer than the old pictures but that was just how the world was these days.

Hal felt old when he looked at Kyle’s handwriting on one of the pictures, Guy and Jessica smiling broadly as Guy bought her a beer. He wondered if Guy felt as old as he did when he saw Simon and Jessica, and sometimes Kyle. He didn’t feel old most days, especially not in body, but there was just something about welcoming new Lanterns.

Of course, he really didn’t know how old he was when the dirt all settled, but that was something that was hard to think about. So Hal just didn’t think about it, setting down the polaroid.

Hal picked up one of Kyle’s art pieces, it was a pencil drawing of both him and Guy, Kyle must’ve been sitting close to them and had drawn them just talking. In the picture, Guy had an arm slung around his shoulder and he was laughing at something Guy was saying. They were out of uniform, Guy in a t-shirt and jeans while Hal was in his dad’s jacket, a personal moment between what looked like very close friends. He couldn’t remember this happening any specific time, maybe Kyle had drawn it from memory or had just been sitting and doing his life drawings.

He wondered why Guy had chosen to frame that one, to stick it up with the pictures of him and Kyle and John, the two Lanterns he claimed to like far more than him. Yet this picture was closer to the front and had a smudge on the glass in one corner, like it was picked up often. He couldn’t see Guy picking up this one picture to look at more than the others, but maybe this was a part of Guy that he didn’t really know. 

A part he wanted to learn more about, which was a thought he never thought he’d have.

Maybe he’d start asking Kyle for pictures for his own Sector House. Fill it out, make it a bit less sterile. Hal had never thought about doing anything to his own room, always thought of it as something more temporary than anything. But there was so much to do with the Corps that he just couldn’t think about leaving.

Guy chose that moment to come out with two uncapped beers, some alien ale that he was fond of, and a nearly overflowing bowl of chips. The chips had a reddish powder covering them and Guy shot him a smirk.

“Ran out of crab chips from the last time you brought me some. So John went out and got me a big ass case of em last time he was on on League duty.”

Hal wrinkled his nose.

“You don’t have any good chips back there?”  
“If you want boring chips in here, Jordan, you’re gonna have to bring em yourself.”

Really, crab chips weren't bad. He’d even stretch out as to call them good, if only because they reminded him of Guy. He didn’t really know why he was complaining about them, maybe it was to keep up appearances that he had any sort of negative opinions about Guy. Like he would come over to his sector house, alone, if he did, like he’d drink his beer if he hated him. He associated Guy’s favorite snack with a feeling of what he could only describe as a weird sort of personal happiness.

He popped one of them into his mouth and really didn’t have any complaints about the taste. When Guy had first introduced the concept of the crab chips to them, Hal expected them to taste gross, like seafood that had sat in a bag on a shelf for months. But they tasted like spice mix instead and he really couldn’t complain about them. He must’ve made a pleased face because Guy snorted, passing him a beer.

“Knew you liked ‘em. Everyone likes crab chips!” He smirked, wiping his fingers on his pants.

It was a statement that definitely wasn’t true, as Kyle and John both hated the crab chips. Kyle had spit it out on impulse, where John managed to finish the chip but he definitely hadn’t reached for another. Not like Hal had, not like he was doing again.

Guy had opened the beer for him in the tiny sector house kitchen, something that he didn’t need to do considering that he could just will a bottle opener into existence. It was probably a habit from his time working in a bar, or maybe it was a courtesy. 

The label on the beer wasn’t something he had seen before, bright blue with a label in a language that he really couldn’t bring himself to care about translating, too tired to be curious. He trusted Guy’s taste in beer, and that was a thought that he was starting to have more often than not.

That he _trusted_ Guy. Not just with beer and not just with his back during a fight, but in life outside of the battlefield and the bar as well. Maybe he always trusted Guy like that and he just didn’t know it, when they were fighting their various foes and when they were fighting each other. They always had each other’s backs.

Hal really didn’t know what to do with that line of thought, so he took the beer in his hand, raising the bottle to his lips and drinking deeply. It was smooth and easy to drink, nothing offensive or strange. If he could compare it to anything, it would be to a pale ale from Earth. It had been awhile since he was able to relax and have a beer, so busy with rebuilding the Corps. From the look on Guy’s face, he could see that it was the same for him. 

“This stuff is pretty good with some orange, but I don’t have any of that. Been awhile since I’ve been to Earth,” Guy said, “Take a seat, Jordan, I’ll put something on to watch.”

There was really no other place to sit but the bed, so that was where he sat. He let his mask disappear, it wasn’t like Guy hadn’t seen his face anyway, but kept the rest of his uniform on. Sector houses really didn’t have couches or chairs, you could bring those in if you so desired, but Guy hadn’t brought in much of his own belongings, save for the pictures and a television that was on the cutting edge of technology about ten years ago. He also had a beat up looking DVD player resting underneath his tv and a stack of clear cased DVDs next to it.

“Gloria burns me a bunch of DVDs when I manage to get to Earth.” He explained, flipping through the stack of disks.

It made sense, wanting some kind of entertainment in any spare time. Hal could picture Guy’s sister recording movies and baseball games for him, not wanting him to miss out on the sport that they shared a love for. Hal really didn’t have any love for baseball himself, he just didn’t have the time for sports anymore, but it was almost endearing the way that Guy could make time for the things he loved.

“Hey, isn’t your sister a cop?”  
“Yeah? What about it?” Guy asked, not lifting his head from the stack of clear cases.  
“Isn’t piracy illegal?”

Guy snorted, lifting a DVD out of its case and slipping it into the player. He hit the play button and the game started up, a little bit after the first strike. He could picture Gloria sitting there, ready to record, but getting involved in the game and missing the first pitch. Guy made his way to the other side of the bed, sitting next to Hal.

“You gonna tell on her, Jordan?”  
“I just might.” He said, shooting Guy a sly smirk.

Guy responded by leaning over and giving him a shove, gentle enough where he didn’t spill his beer or the bowl of chips in between them. It was good natured and easy, the way they were getting along. Maybe it was because they were tired in that bone deep sort of way, or maybe it was the way they had both sacrificed themselves for the past year over and over again. He knew what worry looked like on Guy’s face, had seen it directed towards him, he had seen Guy leap in front of blasts meant for him. And he knew what it was like to pace anxiously around Guy’s broken up body, worrying that he might never get up.

Had they always cared about each other like that? Or was it new, fostering somewhere at some of their lowest points. Had Guy always looked at him like that, their eyes meeting over the bowl of chips with the game in the background, so unconcerned about the dark circles under his own eyes.

The game played on in the background, he thinks that the other team might have scored on the Orioles but that might not be true, maybe it was the Orioles that got the hit. He barely picked it up anymore, breath catching in his throat as Guy stared at him.

“You look exhausted, Hal.” He said, honest as he always was.  
“So do you.”

He can’t remember the last time he slept and he bet that Guy couldn’t tell either, the ring taking away the need, but at what cost? Apparently, it was at the cost of their combined sanity, because Guy’s tired eyes slid down over his face to his mouth and then back up, and Hal could only find himself _wanting_. Wanting in a way he hadn’t let himself in a very long time.

“Hal.” Guy said and it sounded a bit like a warning, but he didn’t know what Guy was warning about.

If he was warning Hal or himself, warning for moving forward or warning for Hal to face forward and forget what he had just felt. Instead, he set his beer on the bedside table, and Guy was moving the bowl of chips to the table on his side of the bed as well. The last buffer between them, and the feeling of need and wanting building hot between them was a bag of crab chips hastily poured into a chipped white bowl. 

One last pause, an out, and they were both leaning in, eyes still open like they were watching each other. Keeping their eyes open made it feel more real and Hal’s head was spinning as their noses brushed. And then Hal was tilting his head to the side, eyes slipping shut, moving forward and forward and _forward_ until their mouths finally made contact.

He can’t remember the last time he had been kissed, and it had been longer still since it had been anywhere close to the word _chaste_ , but Guy’s mouth was pressing against his softly and almost sweetly, and it felt good. Then he was moving forward, across the bed to Guy’s side, and Guy was shifting too, their hands grabbing for each other.

Guy was pulling back, looking at him with an expression that Hal might have called unreadable once but now he would call it need and lust. He pulled Hal the rest of the way over, right over his lap, thighs spread to accommodate Guy’s bulk. A kiss that had once been gentle turned rougher when Hal pulled Guy into him with a grip in his hair, groaning against his mouth. Their tongues slid together and they both moaned together, Guy’s hand sliding down from Hal’s hips to grip at his ass.

“Christ, Jordan, this thing should be illegal.” He grunted against Hal’s mouth, and Hal laughed, pushing back into the hands palming and squeezing his ass.

There was something about the way Guy touched him, unnatural green eyes meeting unnatural green. Hal’s hands slid over Guy’s broad shoulders, pulling them closer together. He wanted to feel Guy entirely, finger curling around the back of his thick neck and kissing him again, once, twice.

He expected something rougher if he had ever slept with Guy, but maybe they were just too tired for rough. Instead, hands slid over bodies almost reverently, Guy still palming over his ass. Hal lowered himself down into Guy’s lap, grinding against him with languid rolls of his hips.  
Guy was hard under him and growing harder, using his hold on Hal’s ass to pull them cock to cock through their uniforms. They started up a slow motion together, hips rolling and rutting together, moaning into each other’s mouths. They must have tasted identical, the beer and the chips, and it wasn’t something exactly pleasant but it was _Guy_ , and that was all that mattered.

“Take off your uniform.” Guy murmured against his mouth, and Hal obliged him in a flash of green. 

Guy immediately pushed his jacket down his arms, pushing it to the side to work on his shirt. Hal was wearing a plain t-shirt and Guy seemed reluctant to break the kiss to pull it over his head, but the shirt was soon gone and they were kissing again. His fingers brushed over Hal’s abs and further down to the waistband of his jeans. Still-gloved thumbs brushed over Hal’s bare hips, making him shiver at the feeling. Guy’s hand moved lower still, one of them moving around to the back to slip down and grab his bare ass, while the other started to stroke him through his pants.

“ _God_.” Hal choked inelegantly, fingers tangling into the short hair at the back of Guy’s head as he rocked his hips up into that hand.  
“You like that, Jordan?” Guy hummed, gripping Hal’s cock through his pants a bit harder, finger sliding down over his ass.

When Guy brushed up against his hole, Hal let out another noise, eyes sliding open to look at him.

“You wanna fuck me?” He asked softly, foreheads resting together.

This wasn’t what he expected when the thought of having sex with Guy crossed his mind, he expected something rougher, angrier, slamming each other into walls and fighting for dominance. Instead, they were just too tired for something like that. There would be time to antagonize and push at each other later, to have rough, angry sex in semi-public places to release their tensions. 

For now, Guy brushed his fingers back up against Hal’s hole and nodded.

Hal had to get up to work his pants off, fumbling with the button on his jeans. He realized that he hadn’t taken off a pair of pants in over a year, silently thanking the power of the ring that made it so his clothes didn’t smell like he had worn them for over a year. He didn’t hesitate in taking off his briefs as well, he had never been shy about the way he looked and he could feel himself smirk as Guy took in the sight of him.

Not to be outdone, Guy’s uniform melted away in a flash of green, revealing that he was completely naked. His cock was half hard against his thigh, growing harder as Hal’s eyes dragged over him. Guy was incredibly strong, bulging muscles, and Hal found himself remembering a time, forever ago, where Guy was a bit less cut out of marble. Hal climbed back onto the bed, approaching him with eyes on the curled ginger hair dusting his chest. 

Before he could climb back on top of Guy and resume what they were doing, Guy instead moved towards him. Hands curled around his ass, swinging Hal down to lay him on his back underneath him. Hal brought his legs up around Guy’s hips, smirking up at him as they kissed again.

It felt easy to fall into what they were doing, and Hal found himself wondering if they would’ve done this years ago if one of them brought it up, or if it was the combination of all their experiences. A culmination of all their encounters, their arguments and their friendship, something that wouldn’t have happened if even one of those moments had been replaced by another. If the beer they shared together that night had been the end result of all of this or if it was an integral moment that led to him on his back underneath Guy.

Could they have made it work if Hal decided to go back to Earth, to see Carol like he thought he should, or if he’d be kissing her instead while Guy had his beer alone.

Hal didn’t know how to respond to that sudden thought, the idea of fates and decisions so small, so he just pushed it out of his mind. He was there, right now, looking up into Guy’s naturally green eyes, their bare fingers slotting together like his hands were actually meant to hold something.

And he figured that, for once, it was a good thing that he didn’t think before he leapt.

His other hand brought Guy’s head down to his, kissing him yet again because it felt like the right thing to do. Another moment between them that he thought they’d never have but, now that he had it, he realized that he never wanted to let it go.

Guy pulled back after that, and Hal let out a soft grunt at the loss of the press of their lips, tightening his legs around Guy to try to keep him there. Guy chuckled, pushing Hal’s legs open and sitting up between them, rubbing his thighs with his huge palms. 

“You’re needy when you’re tired and horny, Jordan.” Guy said, voice raspy in ways that made Hal shiver.

He couldn’t argue with that, ready to pull Guy back down and get what he wanted. But then Guy was using his ring to bring over a bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer, and Hal was going to get what he _really_ wanted. 

There was no point in beating around the bush anymore, Guy slicked up his huge fingers with the lube and slipped two in without any preamble. Hal groaned, eyes slipping shut at the feeling of being stretched, moaning as Guy circled his free hand around the base of his cock, rubbing against it with his thumb. He wasn’t exactly stroking Hal’s cock, rather just rubbing at the base, almost like he was idly playing with it while his fingers stretched and slicked his ass. That hand dropped his cock, moving down to hold his hips up. 

He sent Hal a blinding smirk before leaning down, tongue sliding between those fingers holding him open. He licked Hal open with very little finesse, like a man who had never done something like that before, but the hot press of his tongue over Hal’s sensitive hole had him rocking forward eagerly, letting out a whine that he had never heard himself make before.

“Guy, _shit_!” He gasped out, fingers once again finding ginger hair to pull him in closer.

Guy soon got the hang of what he was doing, tongue flicking and rubbing over his hole as those fingers pushed and searched inside of him. 

It felt _good_ to feel good, something he hadn’t experienced too often those days. Even taking care of his own needs, finding five or ten minutes of stolen time to jack off, was just something he did because he needed to. The ring took care of a lot of things but not that, and he found himself wondering if Guy had to do the same thing or if he had a bit more restraint.

And then he remembered that it was Guy he was talking about and he had around the same amount of restraint as he did, which was not much at all. Maybe they could help each other next time, it was always better when it was someone else’s hand.

Case in point, Guy finding that spot inside of him that made him jerk hard against the bed and let out a strangled cry, throwing his head back. Guy took that as a sign, rubbing over that spot a few more times like he was trying to wring the same reaction out of Hal.

He drew back when Hal could feel orgasm starting to build up inside of him, starting to twitch and gasp under Guy’s hand. He pulled back with a grin and a slap to Hal’s ass.

“You wanna ride me Jordan, or do you wanna lay there and let me do all the work?” Guy asked, smirking down at him while Hal fought to catch his breath.

Hal snorted at him, rolling his eyes even as a small smile spread over his face. 

“I don’t think you can handle me riding you, Gardner.” He said, still laying flat on his back.  
“You could hardly handle my fingers back there, I don’t think you can handle taking me for a ride.”

He couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he sat up, pushing Guy to sit with his back against the headboard. Hal used the ring to reach for the lube, rubbing the slick substance over Guy’s cock impatiently. He felt empty after Guy pulled those fingers out of him and Guy’s cock was thick and hard enough that it looked like he was aching. Hal wasn’t going to make him wait any longer, holding him up against his hole and sinking down.

Guy was big, and Hal’s mouth fell open in a ragged pant, sliding further and further down until he was fully inside of him. Guy gasped, letting out a noise caught between a moan and a whine, cupping Hal’s cheek and kissing him again.

He spoke between kisses, hips bucking up just slightly.

“Christ, Hal. So fuckin’ tight, fuck!” He groaned.

He felt so open on Guy’s cock, spread open and vulnerable, a vulnerability that was only magnified by looking so deep into Guy’s earnest eyes. Hal almost felt like he should look away, like Guy’s soft gaze wasn’t meant for him, but it was him that he was looking at like that. He didn’t close his eyes, didn’t shy away from what was happening, rooted to that one spot in Guy’s sector house together.

It was so much all at once, more than Hal could usually take but there was a part of him that wanted to take it. Sex was easy, it was typical, but there was something behind what they were doing that would have scared Hal off before.

But, now, he wasn’t so afraid of it.

When Hal started to ride him slowly, Guy made that same noise again, one of his hands moving down to palm at his ass, squeezing it. When he started up a faster rhythm, Guy pulled back and slapped his ass, both of them groaning at the sound it made. Hal trembled at the feeling of Guy inside of him, catching against his prostate again and again. Guy angled his hips so Hal was hitting it directly on almost every thrust.

It was far too much to last much longer but neither of them wanted it to end, the closeness between them unlike anything they had ever felt before. It was different from anyone else either of them had been with because no one had gone through what they had before. It was one thing to be with another hero who could have experiences that were close or maybe even close enough, but it was another to be fighting that same endless intergalactic war against crime. 

He continued to ride Guy’s cock until Guy was growling against his neck, savagely kissing and biting at his skin. Hal knew he was going to be covered in marks from the way Guy touched him, kissed him, like he was something that wasn’t going to break. 

Eventually, Guy couldn’t hold back any more, pulling out and pushing Hal onto the bed. He spread Hal’s legs open wide and pushed right back inside of him. One of his hands slammed up on the headboard, holding it and giving himself more leverage to push into Hal hard and fast. The sound of skin slapping against skin, and ragged, desperate noises filled the air. When Hal moved his hand down to stroke himself, Guy batted his hand away with an animalistic growl, curling around it himself and starting to jerk him off with the rough thrusts.

The hard, rough pace was something he expected more with Guy, but the feeling of trust never left either of them. They were doing this because it felt good and it felt right, and that was all that mattered between them.

Orgasm almost took Hal by surprise, the pleasure deep in the pit of his stomach practically exploding. It was a more violent orgasm than he had ever experienced, letting out a loud moan and shooting hot cum over his abs. Guy moaned at the sight, hauling Hal up and slapping his ass yet again as he fucked him until he too was cumming, shooting off deep inside of Hal’s ass.

They didn’t break apart after that, Guy pulling out but letting Hal drag him down to lay on his chest, holding each other and fighting to breathe again. They sat there for awhile, holding onto each other, watching the long-forgotten Orioles game. The Orioles were losing and Guy didn’t seem to mind that, talking something about bringing Hal to see a game with him.

Hal couldn’t tell what it meant, maybe it meant nothing or maybe it meant something, but he wasn’t ready to put a name on whatever it was. It would ruin the moment they had shared if it didn’t work out.

But then Guy was reaching for Hal’s beer, taking a drink from the same place where Hal had, and he was offering it to Hal with a softer smile than he had ever seen on Guy’s face. It was a sort of gentleness that he could get used to associating Guy with, could get used to being directed towards him.

It was that gentleness that had him bringing Guy’s face down to kiss him again, just once because he figured that they had both earned it, that they both deserved it in ways that neither of them thought they had before.

Maybe that was what they could be. Two people, learning that they could deserve a sort of happiness that had never been afforded to them before. And maybe that happiness could be with each other. There was no telling what could happen next, either one of them could die tomorrow, whether it was in some big space battle or if it was just on the beat, but, for now, they could hold something close and say that they had earned their happiness.

And Hal figured that he could do a hell of a lot worse than that in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
> [ Fic Blog ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I've also made a twitter, consider following me on there as well!
> 
> [ @fficolivia ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)
> 
> Also, consider reblogging/retweeting it there, as tumblr is having issues still.


End file.
